Darkness into Light
by dwilivia
Summary: He was confused, and he was never one for confusion. He had money, a great life, and a fan girls in every corner of the world. He thought his life was perfect, until she came back into his life, and showed him how imperfect his life truly was. (RobRae)


Darkness into Light

Summary: He was confused, and he was never one for confusion. He had money, a great life, and fan girls in almost every corner of the world. He thought his life was perfect, until she came back into his life, and showed him how imperfect his life truly was. (RobRae)

A dark figure appeared at the doorstep of the boy she had grown to respect as a teenager. She had on her usual costume, her black cape and leotard. Her hair was slightly longer now, almost touching her shoulders. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She was a tad bit surprised when he opened the door, his hair tousled and wearing loose jeans with a white shirt. He still had on his mask after all those years, and she didn't know why, but it gave her a sense of security, a sense of familiarity. He looked just about the same as he did as a teenager. Thin frame, slightly muscled arms, his lips curling into that trademark smirk of his...

Her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Raven..."

"Robin..."

"It's been a while..."

She shrugged, as if to say she had managed.

"What brings you here?"

Such a simple question... yet, something she didn't want to answer.

"Can I come in?" She deadpanned, and he nodded silently, watching her slide past him into the cosy carven of his house.

"You want tea?"

She nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen. She looked around at the photograhs he had on the table; a few of him in different places- London, France, Germany... one of him and a girl she couldn't recognise... and one-

One of the team. A simple picture of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, himself and her.

She picked it up and ran her fingertips along the faces of her old team mates, recalling the day they'd taken the picture.

flashback

"C'mon Raven!"

"Yes, friend Raven! Please join us in the taking of photographic pictures!"

The two titans dragged a seething Raven to the couch where Cyborg and Robin were setting up the camera.

"I... do not... want to take... pictures..."

"Awww... why not? You did it last year!"

"That's because you and Star handcuffed me to the sofa."

"Oh, Raven! We will show you that picture taking is a fun exercise!" Starfire grinned, and whipped out a handcuff out of nowhere. Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"Star, please put those away." Robin said, a little annoyed by the yelling of Beast Boy. "If Raven doesn't want to take pictures, she doesn't have to."

"But Robin-"

"It's a tradition... she HAS to, dude!"

Raven slipped away to the kitchen to fix her daily herbal tea. She sat on one of the kitchen stools and sipped her tea silently.

"Raven?"

She looked up and noticed Cyborg walking into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"You know, Starfire's pretty upset that you're not taking a picture with us..."

He stuck his head into the fridge, before pulling out a huge hot dog and muching it down.

She just shrugged and sipped her tea again.

"You know, you should at least try to act like you're having fun sometimes." A fridge door slammed. "Then Starfire won't keep pestering you..."

Again, she quietly sipped her tea.

"Star really tries. She wants you to have fun, you know?"

"I know."

"So, why don't you scooch your butt to the couch and take a picture?"

"I don't do pictures, Cy-"

"Cmon, just for ONCE? PLEASE?"

"You willing to pay?"

"Fine. Five dollars."

"Make it twenty."

Cyborg's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT? I say ten."

"Twenty."

"Ten!"

"Fifteen. Have we got a deal?"

"Fine." He muttered, and fished around in his pocket to hand Raven a ten and five dollar note. She shoved them in the wedge between her belt and leotard, and proceeded to the living room.

end flashback

"Raven?"

His voice broke off her trail of thoughts and she found herself staring into the face of a maskless Robin. She was a little startled and let out a small yelp, thus breaking a vase sitting on one of his oak cabinets.

He chuckled. It had always been one of his inner most desires to see her do that again.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't do that again." She muttered darkly, rather annoyed by his childish antics.

"Okay..." He sat down on the couch opposite her and silently watched her.

Oblivious to the stares from him, she sipped her tea, savoring the essence of vanilla captured between rooibois-

Yup. She'd read the label a million times.

"How's the tea?"

She looked up at him and nodded silently.

"It's nice."

He nodded.

Peace was thus maintained. It was, unfortunately, not so when five minutes later...

The door opened and there, out of nowhere, stood a girl carrying paper bags, as if just returning from the store.

Raven suddenly recognised the girl-

Kitten.

And somewhere in the kitchen, a mass plate breaking ensued.

Raven glanced at Robin for an explanation.

"Raven..." He said, grinning slightly, "I'd like you to meet my fiancee."

And the glass on the side of the wall shattered into a thousand pieces.

A/N: Er. This is what happens to me when I'm bored. Anyway, review if you wish. Title and summary are likely to change. Pairing will not change unless you guys want it to change.


End file.
